


Josie The Matchmaker

by DandyAceInSpace



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandyAceInSpace/pseuds/DandyAceInSpace
Summary: You're visiting your hometown after an absence of nearly ten years. During your visit, you run into an old high school friend and crush, and Josie won't let you not bang him.





	1. Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this on fullofbees.tumblr.com

Your best friend, Josie, holds the bar door open for you. She claims it’s one of her favorite spots to drink and that you would love the atmosphere. You were looking for something cozy, not too loud, and that just screamed home to you. This is your first time visiting in almost ten years, and it was Josie who convinced you to come down.

You and Josie had been best friends since you were kids. She lived across the street and you would spend countless hours exploring the creek that ran behind her house, trying to find bugs and other life forms to poke and prod with sticks. She moved to a different county just before high school started, and even though you missed seeing her, you never lost contact with her. Even when you moved to Massachusetts for college, Josie would message you to ask when you were coming back, and each time you would have to painfully reject her invitation.

Now, you had finished your education and were thinking of moving back home to find a job in your field. So, you hit Josie up and asked her if West Virginia was ready for your comeback. Might as well have fun with an old friend while looking for a place to rent.

“C’mon, Y/N, ya lettin’ all the bugs in!” Josie laughed at you, pulling you in by the arm.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” You laughed with her.

Josie walks you up to the bar counter, patting the stool for you to sit down. The seat groaned as you sat down, and if you tried to swivel it would let out a screech reminiscent of a dying animal. You take a glance at both ends of the counter, scouting out around the other patrons. When you can’t find what you’re looking for, you peer over the edge to continue your search.

“What in the hell are ya lookin’ fer?” Josie quips, her head cocked to the side.

“Don’t they- uhm, have any menus?” You mutter quietly.

“First they take ya accent, then they take ya sense of adventure. What have them northerners done to ya?” She asks as she shakes her head with a hint of a smile.

“Oh, fuck off, Josie. I just know what I like.” You tease her as you cross your arms over your chest.

“Well trust me, this bartender is extraordinary at his job, I think you’ll like him.” She leans against the counter and nods her head towards someone behind you.

You turn in your chair, trying to avoid the squeaking noise, and come face-to-face with an absolutely stunning man. He’s wearing a deep green dress shirt and black slacks, that he fills quite nicely. His hair hangs in lazy waves like he rolled out of bed just moments before approaching you. It frames his face, drawing your attention to his full lips, set in a smile above a dark brown goatee. His eyes are intense, passionate, and comforting.

“What can I get ya, ladies?” He asks in that perfect Southern drawl. It mixes with the natural deep baritone of his voice to create a heavenly sound.

Your brows furrow and your lips purse as you continue the journey of checking this man out. The longer you stare, the more your gut tells you that you know this man from somewhere. You just can’t place his face to a name, yet.

Josie elbows you in the ribs, “It seems Y/N sees somethin’ she likes.”

You turn your attention to her, mouth agape in offense and heat rising to your cheeks. Josie just snickers as you playfully slap her shoulder.

“Josie! It’s not like  _ that _ !” You pout at her.

“Pay me no attention then, Clyde, apparently it’s not like  _ that _ .” She laughs.

“Wait, wait. Did you say Clyde, as in…” You take another look at your bartender and the pieces all click into place.  _ Oh my god _ .

“Clyde Logan, holy hell.” You say in disbelief. There’s no way that that scrawny nerd was the man before you now. Your heart started to beat a little faster,

“It’s good to see ya too, Y/N.” Clyde chuckles at how surprised you look.

“Oh, so you recognized me and didn’t say hi immediately?” You ask, a little offended that your best friend throughout high school didn’t rush to your side.

“I wanted to see if ya were able to recognize me.”

“Ahhhh, so you’re still a bastard.” You smile at him as he laughs at your ‘insult.’ Josie looks at the two of you in shock.

“You know each other?” She asks.

“Well, unfortunately, yes, I do know her,” Clyde smirks as his posture relaxes.

“We hung out during high school. I’d always end up saving him from his brother’s insane schemes.” You sigh, thinking back to those days. Clyde was desperate to have his own name and identity, something past ‘Jimmy’s little brother.’

“Well, I’ll be damned. Y/N’s first time back and she runs into you. Maybe fate brought you two together.” Josie had lightly slapped the table. “Anyway, I want a beer.”

You don’t know if you believe in fate, but you do know that your old crush is standing here in front of you, looking better than ever. Perhaps you’ll entertain fate tonight.

“Make that two.” You say with a nod.

“Two beers, on the house for an ol’ friend,” Clyde says before walking off. There aren’t many patrons in the bar, it being a Tuesday night, so it doesn’t take long for him to retrieve your drinks. It seems fate isn’t planning on entertaining you because he walks off to tend to dirty glasses.

“So… Clyde Logan, huh?” Josie questions with a smile.

You blush, looking over to Clyde and seeing his back turned to you. You take a sip of your beer before leaning in towards Josie and nodding.

“Tell. Me. Everythin’.” She says giddily.

“I don’t know,” you sigh, “he sat behind me in science and we started passing notes. We became great friends and at some point, I wanted to be more than friends. I don’t think he liked me like that though.”

“I don’t blame you, he looks amazing.” She chuckles.

“He didn’t always look like that. People always made fun of him, and it didn’t help that all the girls were crushing on his brother.”

“All of the girls except you, I’m guessin’?”

You nod again, thinking back to your senior year. Clyde had gotten taller, but with his new height, he became thinner as well. He had ears that stuck out, and his short haircut seemed to exaggerate that fact. He would tell you that ‘he looked uglier than before.’ But, he never noticed all of the wonderful things about him. His smile could brighten a cloudy day, and his eyes would reflect the most beautiful tones you had ever seen.

“I should probably get going…” Josie trails off after your pause of reflection. You nod with a smile, looking forward to some much-needed rest. The drive here was long and grueling, and with you sleeping on Josie’s couch, it’ll be almost like your old sleepovers.

You go to stand up, but Josie sets her hand on your shoulder and forces you back down. “Now, don’t you dare come back to my house without Clyde’s number, ya hear?”

“ _ But you drove me here! _ ” You protest.

“I’m sure he won’t mind givin’ you a ride.” She winks at you before dashing out the door, ensuring that you won’t be able to catch up.

You sink back into your chair and groan, letting the back of your head hit the counter.

“I  _ fucking hate _ you, Josie.”


	2. No Horse To Watch The Dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short but the next chapter is smut so...

Your head lands with a resounding thud against the counter and you groan at both Josie abandoning you and the dull pain creeping up the base of your skull. You close your eyes, trying to imagine how you’re going to pull this off. Sure, you could walk to Josie’s house, but who knows what or who lurks in the mountains at night. Maybe you can call a different friend or a cab. Or maybe, just maybe, you’ll actually speak to Clyde.

A part of you feels wrong to admit your feelings to him. You two were inseparable throughout high school, and while he supported your pursuit of higher education, you felt bad leaving him behind. It didn’t help that he didn’t have any sort of technology to keep in contact with. However, now you were back. You don’t know if you’re back permanently, but perhaps a dashing old friend will make you stay.

You let out a sigh and open your eyes to find two brown ones peering down at you. Clyde Logan himself is hovering over you, watching as if you’ll break any second.

“Hey…” you whisper.

“Ya alive, Y/N?” He asks with a faint smile. He always said he found your behavior peculiar.

His breath faintly fans over your face, but the chill it gives you spreads down your neck and chest. You steal the opportunity to truly look over his face. He’s developed more moles, probably from sunburns since he always forgot to put on sunscreen. His face has filled out, his jawline becoming sharper and his Adam's apple bobs as he debates over saying anything else. His eyes are still the same gorgeous shade of chestnut, framed by long eyelashes straight out of a romance novel.

“Yeah, yeah,” you break out of your daze to answer him, “just having an existential crisis is all.”

He laughs, shifting to rest his support on his left forearm, the plastic of the prosthetic lightly squeaking against the counter.

“What from?” He questions. You can see his eyes dart from your face to your chest and you just now remember exactly how revealing your shirt is.

You ignore the warmth that the action makes you feel, pushing it to the backburner with a huff. “Josie jus’ up an left me, saying I couldn’t go back to her house without a stipulation. I swear she’s still fifteen.”

“And that is…?” Clyde really couldn’t let you pause for dramatic effect, could he? You reach up and place your hand over his face, pushing him up and away from you so you could sit up without smacking foreheads. Everyone told you that Clyde was quiet, reserved, and shy, but when it came to you, he might as well have Jimmy’s confidence. Many of the adults in your community had taken you two for lovers with the way you ruthlessly teased each other. If only they could see you now, adding fuel to the fire as he holds your hand in place to quickly lick a band across your palm.

You shriek, immediately yanking your hand from his grip as you can hear him stifle back his laughter. His tongue was ~~much too pleasantly~~ warm, but as you shake it in disgust, his saliva cools against your skin, only heightening your sense of betrayal.

“Clyyyyyde,” you whine, “you promised to never do that again!” You lean over the bar, wiping your hand off on his shirt while muttering a soft, “Ew…”

He is insanely more solid under his shirt than you remember. As you run your hand down his chest, still pretending there is saliva on it, you feel the braiding of muscle that doesn’t give to your force. He stands solid, not even swaying an inch. He just isn’t making this fair.

He’s beaming, incredibly proud of himself for bringing back your worst nightmare. You glare at him as you swipe your beer from the counter and take a drink.

“Lemme ask again, why can’t ya go back to Josie’s?”

You nervously twist the beer bottle in your hand. Better to tell the truth, right?

“She said I can’t come back until I have some boy’s number.” Well, you aren’t _completely_ lying.

Clyde scans the bar real quickly, spotting only three other males in the bar besides himself, but all of them are a good twenty years older than you. He subtly gestures over to them, careful not to catch their attention. “Take ya pick,” he teases.

You roll your eyes, “My cup runneth over.”

“If ya want, you can crash at my place tonight,” he offers, scratching the back of his neck, “for old times sake.”

“I’d like that a lot, Clyde. I’ve missed you,” you say with a faint blush on your cheeks.

He returns the smile, his dimples making their long-awaited appearance.

“I’ve missed ya too, darlin’.”


End file.
